


Water dance

by singilu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: Water dance, Baekhyun/Chanyeol, NC-17, 1.837 words- Baekhyun like the idea of moving Chanyeol around the way he wants to- inspired by the fanreport of Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Jongin and Junmyeon going to wake board and another fanreport of Chanyeol possibly not being able to swim?





	Water dance

Chanyeol can't swim, but that doesn't mean he doesn't try. He looks like a puppy, desperate to get to an invisible stick as he mills the water underneath him with his long legs, and it's more endearing than anything else. Baekhyun catches him stopping and watching Sehun with obvious jealousy in his eyes, while the younger smoothly glides through water. Chanyeol's head is soggy, and there's water in his eyes because he's learned to at least breathe under water now, and he practices vigorously. Baekhyun comes close and splashes him to get him to look away from Sehun.

"Stop looking so pitiful," he says, laughing.

Chanyeol pouts, but he's looking at Baekhyun instead of Sehun now, shaking some of the water out of his hair. It streams down his neck and over his collarbones, and Baekhyun's gleeful laughter dies in his throat as he notices the way the big drops roll down Chanyeol's chest.  
  
Now, Chanyeol's blushing and looking away because Baekhyun's stare is halfway between mortified and interested, and he clearly has no idea what to make of that ... Chanyeol's flush is probably going to be due to something other than embarrassment if Baekhyun doesn't stop soon.

"Not the best swimmer," Baekhyun tries talking again. "Sorry for scaring you."  
  
When Chanyeol just looks down his body consciously, wading his fingers through water, still a bit of regret in his eyes, Baekhyun swallow. He doesn't think Chanyeol's pasty chest and flat tummy should be this hot, but right now Chanyeol's inability to navigate his own body, even in water, seems more fun than anything. Baekhyun could just move him where he wants him instead. And Baekhyun _likes_ being thrown around himself, but Chanyeol is always so pliant. It's tempting to try, and judging by the way Chanyeol is watching him for his next move now, Baekhyun doesn't think he'll face any rejection if he were to make a move.  
  
It seems like Chanyeol wants Baekhyun to reach forward. Baekhyun knows well how it's so thrilling, feeling this pinned and knowing how much attention Baekhyun is giving Chanyeol. Baekhyun hopes that Chanyeol wonders how it'd feel, Baekhyun's cold fingers around his ribs or squeezing his biceps. Baekhyun knows he looks _strong_ these days.  
  
Somehow, they both forget they're supposed to wakeboard or surf, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol end up just lying on the shore, feet in the water and stealing glances at each other, unusually quiet until everyone is ready to go home. At one point Baekhyun leans over, pretending to brush something off Chanyeol's stomach, his eyes heavy with promises, and Chanyeol spreads his legs a little wider to be comfortable, hooking ankles with Baekhyun and acting like Baekhyun could _not_ notice the blatant intention.  
  
Chanyeol's actually the one to drive all five of them home when it gets too late, so Baekhyun makes sure he's too unbearable to be seated anywhere but next to him in the front passenger seat. He doesn't care if the three at the back really don't notice or just pretend not to see the way his hands sneaks to rest on Chanyeol's thigh, fingers curled into the inside of it, his thumb playing with the hem of Chanyeol's shorts.  
  
  
Once back in the dorm, Sehun and Jongin are too fast to use the bathroom. Conveniently though, that also means Chanyeol's room is empty because Kyungsoo is still filming a movie. His bed is also the most convenient one, not a bunk because Chanyeol's too easy to be talked out of his privileges as the eldest and the tallest person in that room. Still now Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol on it after he locks the door. Chanyeol bites his lip and takes a deep breath, but he doesn't just wait for what Baekhyun does, and it's at the same time that they slip out of their tank tops. Baekhyun hesitates just a second before taking his shorts off, and Chanyeol pushes the heel of his palm against his own cock through the fabric.

"Fuck," Baekhyun mutters, and Chanyeol chuckles, deep and already breathless.

"That seems to be the idea."

Baekhyun finally kneels on the bed, between Chanyeol's legs, already spread again, and runs his fingers up underneath Chanyeol's shorts, feeling the way Chanyeol's muscles tense. Then Chanyeol's reaching for his hand, pulling him down.

"But you could kiss me too," he murmurs against Baekhyun's mouth.

Of course Chanyeol would want to kiss, and Baekhyun's heart squeezes a little at the way Chanyeol's palms on his sides are so soft and the kiss so gentle. Feelings; it's always feelings with Chanyeol, and that's why Baekhyun tries to stay away. But not now, not when this feels so good already, and Chanyeol's mouth is hot and tastes of endless summer and promises and so much want. One of his palms is now on Baekhyun's ass, squeezing and pulling Baekhyun more into him, against him. There's no way to misinterpret that, to refuse when Chanyeol whimpers into Baekhyun's mouth and his cock feels so hot even through the fabric of his shorts against Baekhyun's bare thigh.

"The lube," Baekhyun mutters, barely manages so because Chanyeol's kissing him like it's not only the first but also the last time he gets to do it. And Baekhyun wonders about that, but not for too long because Chanyeol's arm shoots up and rummages in Kyungsoo's drawers. It draws a breathless laugh out of Baekhyun, and he's helping, managing to find the right tube and pulling away to pull Chanyeol's shorts off at last. It's uncoordinated, the way Chanyeol tries to help and gets tangled in his own pants, and Baekhyun is reminded of how he wanted to help maneuver Chanyeol where he wants him. He draws a sharp breath, tugging the stupid piece of clothing off and pushing at Chanyeol's thighs, so that Chanyeol's almost folded up completely.

"Your hands," he mutters, "hold like this." And Chanyeol does, fingers white around his own thighs.

It should be better now that Chanyeol's not touching him, now that his hands don't burn traces into Baekhyun's skin, but it's really not, Baekhyun already missing the callouses of Chanyeol's thick fingers. Still it's so hot how Chanyeol's pliant and listening so well, so beautiful with the way he bites his lip or the way his cock is already so hard, swollen and thick against his stomach. Baekhyun wonders how it would feel, filling him up, and his brain says 'another day', but that means another time, a repetition and ...

"Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol whispers, stomach tensing and relaxing. Chanyeol's so exposed, eyes so trusting, but his parted lips speak of want and need.

Baekhyun's fingers are slim but long, and he's done this enough of time to not hesitate, to stretch Chanyeol with easy and confidence, watching as Chanyeol's eyes turn unseeing and his thighs start to tremble when Baekhyun's three fingers in and crooking them just right. Chanyeol's rim pulses around Baekhyun's fingers as Chanyeol blabbers and tries to arch even if he can't like this.

"Here," Baekhyun mutters, pulling one of Chanyeol's legs so Chanyeol's shin rests on his shoulder and placing the other to rest, bent, on the bed. Chanyeol's fingers, now empty, reach for him, free and craving the touch. Baekhyun gives in, leaning in, Chanyeol's thigh and shin pressed between them as Chanyeol's fingers slide to his hips and his tongue licks into Baekhyun's mouth again.

"Baekhyunnie, please," Chanyeol murmurs, and Baekhyun pulls his fingers out, more shakily than he wishes, slicking himself clumsily and maybe not enough, but he wants this, too much and maybe for too long. Finally, he pushes in, swallowing the hitch of Chanyeol's breath and the deep groan because it's fast and a little rough until Baekhyun's hips are pressed into Chanyeol's ass.  
"I ... fuck, Chanyeol." And they forgot the condom, but Chanyeol's looking at him, eyes wide and dark, mouth swollen, and his cheeks and neck flushed, nails suddenly digging into Baekhyun's ass as if to pull him closer.

"Just ... fuck me," he says, and this is not something Baekhyun can stop, the snap of his hips sharp and Chanyeol's moan deep and too loud.

"Yes," he still encourages, and Baekhyun can't stop after that, moving fast, fucking Chanyeol into the mattress so he can't kiss anymore, head tipping back and leaving Baekhyun with plenty of inviting skin of his jaw and neck that he can't really mark. He still does suck on Chanyeol's collarbone, deciding 'fuck it all.' Chanyeol's crying out with every thrusts now, his nails in Baekhyun's skin painful, but still trying to bring them closer. His cock is trapped between them, twitching every time Chanyeol arches and Baekhyun's cock brushes his prostate, and when Baekhyun bites into his collarbone, too wound up and head too fuzzy to care, Chanyeol comes, untouched, his body spamming with it, ass squeezing around Baekhyun, and fuck, it's so hot. Baekhyun barely manages to pull out before he comes too, tugging at his own cock and adding to the come already across Chanyeol's flat tummy.  
  
When he looks up, Chanyeol is staring at him, biting his lip then looking down at himself, and it all crashes into Baekhyun as he eases Chanyeol's leg from his shoulder, watching his thigh cramp a little as it hits the bed.

"Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol starts again. He probably wants to kiss, so Baekhyun does the first thing he thinks of to prevent it, leaning down and kissing Chanyeol's cock and stomach clean, Chanyeol's hand instantly in his hair.

"Come up here," Chanyeol still murmurs, and it shocks Baekhyun when he's pulled up and Chanyeol's tongue slides into his mouth, tangles with his own. Chanyeol isn't clumsy at this, not at all, his kisses still too good, even now when Baekhyun's gotten what he thought he wanted. Chanyeol's not clumsy with the way he drapes his long legs around Baekhyun's hips either, keeping him in place and kissing for what feels like hours, even if their kisses turn softer and slower.

Baekhyun's heart is racing too much, and fuck he's in trouble, and Chanyeol, like this, feels too safe and like a promise for the future.

"Chanyeol," he tries to say, tries to push away. Chanyeol only chuckles, voice still so deep and wrecked.

"Just," he kisses across Baekhyun's cheek and into his hair. "It's okay. This is okay. It doesn't ... it's okay to stop here if you want to."

In the end, Chanyeol knows too well. But maybe he only thinks so because Baekhyun right now doesn't like the sound of anything Chanyeol's saying. Not the sadness of it or the implication of stopping.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says. He doesn't know what he himself is talking about. "I don't risk being beheaded by Kyungsoo for fucking on his bed just for anyone."

Chanyeol laughs, his body shaking with it, and it vibrates all of Baekhyun. But yeah. Baekhyun thinks that at least that, what he's just said, isn't a lie.

end

 **A/N:** This was originally a tweet fic, so I'm sorry if it's still bit choppy?


End file.
